Gabeharrison49
Gabeharrison49, aka "Gabe," was the owner of several accounts, including Gabeharrison49, Crona49, Medusa94, Dvaju, and a few others. He joined December 22nd of 2014. He was very hostile to IM STILL ALIVE and the other soldiers. However, he later cooled down and started being friendly. He claims in his story blog that he developed a crush for IM STILL ALIVE in November or December of 2014, but others claim he was still hostile until around January 2015. Gabe came to the third wiki in 2014 because he doubted what Nicole and Alphaguy were saying. He already knew some of the users there, including Alphaguy (then called Alphaweegee), Jareck.smith (though he was not friends with him), and Weesee II once he joined (called him his "brother"). Gabe started becoming a more active member in January 2015, and became progressively more active. He was involved with the Eyeless Jack's Duplicity, where a few users joined his side. Gabe was one of them. After this incident, he became more active again, partially to "make up" for his actions. Later, on April 22nd 2015, he confessed that he had a crush on IM STILL ALIVE, and she happily accepted him as her boyfriend. After this, he tried to be as active as he could, and some of his alternate accounts came into play. Many users suspected that his alternate accounts were really him at first, but it seemed that the accounts had very different personalities. He claimed that Crona49 was his/Nikki's adopted son (named Crona), and that Medusa94 was the birthmother of Crona. He also claimed that Dvaju was his brother. He had other alternates too, which will be listed at the end of the page. Gabe's alts gave many mixed feelings to users, and it almost felt like other people were there. Many are still mad at Gabe for lying and deceiving the way he did. Gabe's worst alt, however, is The Egoraptor. The Egoraptor, aka Mortem, claimed to be the brother of the Ivich leader. At first he was against us and threatened users. However, he said that he found out the truth, and was very mad at his brother. He then "joined" us (keep in mind it was all an act) and pretended to give info and go on "missions" of sorts. Even the leader played along, apparently finding it rather funny. Mortem would often refer to IM STILL ALIVE as "Master," and would act as though he had close contact with Gabe. Gabe and IM STILL ALIVE eventually broke up, because Weesee was becoming closer friends with her, and Gabe suspected him of cheating. Despite both of them trying to prove him wrong (and the fact that his claim was far-fetched and had little logic), he harshly broke up with IM STILL ALIVE on July 15th, 2015. He was then banned permanently. Gabe's alts were also found out, including a Ivich account called "NICOLE WILL FAIL". His mental state was found to be completely insane upon closer inspection of his "wikia story" blog. All of Gabe's accounts were disabled. List of alts: *Gabeharrison49 (main) *Dvaju (alt, most used alt out of any) *The Egoraptor (Most used in the war, claimed to be Mortem, the brother of the Ivich leader) *Crona49 (A close second for usage, claimed to be "son" of Gabe) *Xemnas the Superior In-Between (Some weird alt only used a few times without him around, unknown otherwise) *Medusa94 (Only used like once or twice, claimed to be the birth mother of Crona) *NICOLE WILL FAIL (Never actually seen, only known due to logs and IP checks) *Sephiroth (Never used in the war, only on other wikis) *PolyesterSoul (Another account, made to attempt a redemption) *StyrofoamHeart (banned) *UnfathomedValor (banned) Redemption Gabe had come back on October 31st, 2017, as PolyesterSoul. He admitted to watching the Wiki and wanted another chance. After a while on the Wiki, he disappeared randomly. His Google Hangouts account went down, his YouTube went down, and his Wikia account has not been active since he left. Category:Alternate Accounts Category:Banned Users Category:Former Venkon Category:Users